


Whole Lotta Lukes

by GrareRocin



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Luke Clones, Oneshot, Sillyness, Valentine's Day, doallthemarkhamillstansdreamofdancingwithhim, sharing the wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrareRocin/pseuds/GrareRocin
Summary: Why does the holopress keep reporting sightings of Luke Skywalker out and about with various ladies when he hasnt been anywhere but the academy ?  How does Mara Jade fit into all of this?
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Attack Of The Clones





	Whole Lotta Lukes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Copy That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943376) by [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse). 



Luke let out an exhausted sigh as he keyed the passcode that opened the door to his room. He had finished training his pupils for the day and was feeling a mix of weariness and accomplishment knowing that his students were well on their way to becoming full fledged Jedi. Upon entering his room, r2d2 was waiting for him, beeping excitedly. "Hey Artoo. Glad to see you too." Artoo continued to beep enthusiastically, trying to get his attention. " Oh Artoo can't it wait until later?" Luke asked, plopping down into his chair. "I'm beat and I just want to shower and go to bed" He stated while pulling off a boot. Artoo replied by playing a holovid from one those trashy holopress newsgroups.

" ....and in breaking news, the galaxy's most eligible bachelor, Luke Skywalker, was seen last night on the town in Coruscant with a mystery woman on his arm. Just who was this lucky lady? Are they just friends or something more? Rest assured viewers, our sources will get to the bottom of this so we can keep you informed."

"Whaaat?!" Luke exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair to get a closer look at the imposter in the footage playing. Whoever it was sure looked like him. His face, his gait, similar body language, even going so far as to have a gloved right hand. but, if the holopress had bothered to do any fact checking, they would have discovered Luke has been here on Yavin. "Kriff, Artoo," Luke grunted as he removed his other boot, "I can't believe that the holopress is going to such links as to employ a 'Luke-alike' to get more views." Artoo beeped an agreement as he shut down the video. Luke shook his head, pulled off his shirt and headed to the fresher. As Luke turned on the shower and kicked off his pants, he wondered if the Luke-alike should be cause for concern. There hadn't been any premonitions to warn him, nor had he sensed any danger while watching the holovid. Luke stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water pour over his body, relaxing the tension in his achy taut muscles. Even to this day he couldn't help but marvel at the novelty of having enough water to bathe with and not thirst to death. He couldn't have imagined it while growing up on Tatooine. Luke concluded that until he had proof otherwise, the imposter was nothing more than a harmless ploy to gain more views. After all the stories people tell about him can't really change who he is.

It had been a couple of weeks or so later when Luke was awakened by the incoming transmission signal. without rolling over he slid his arm out from under the blanket and hit the intercom button.

"Hey kid, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Han proclaimed slyly.

"Just my sleep." Luke muttered half awake. "What's up?"

"you old sly vulptex you! Finally deciding to give up on that celibate monk lifestyle and start dating again?!"

"Huh?"

"Hey, it's me. Its all the holopress can talk about. You, and that lucky lady minister skyparing on Gatalenta . C'mon, just between us guys."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't me." Luke answered as he sat up in the bed.

" So, You and the mystery woman on Coruscant?"

"nope"

"what about the heiress on Canto Bight?"

"Never been to Canto Bight".

" And not you with the minister skyparing on Gatalenta?"

"Not me."

"Gee, that's too bad kid, I was cheering for ya. Leia sensed you would deny it but I figured you used some force mind block to shield her from the more sensitive intel." Han stated with a wink.

Luke slid his hands down his face with a groan. "I realize that the life of the jedi might be considered interesting, but I can't understand why the gossip news hounds would resort to using a Luke-alike in their made up stories just to gain more viewers."

"Well, whoever he is, sure had me fooled. Do you think it something to be concerned about?"

"When it comes down to it, there's really no harm done. Besides it wouldn't be hard to discover I've been here on Yavin teaching students this whole time."

"you know Leia isn't gonna just let this go especially if there is another sighting."

"Yeah, I know."

" if we learn anything more, we'll keep in touch. See ya around, kid."

"May the force be with you." Luke replied, as they both keyed off the transmission.

A few weeks had passed without any more Luke-alike sightings. Jedi training went on as usual. Luke took time during scheduled breaks to meditate. Sitting cross-legged upon the rock he used for meditation, he reached out in the force, sensing trees, plants, animals and various beings throughout his surroundings. Then he sensed a familiar presence, one he had not felt since... well, since the last time Leia reached out to him through the force. Along with feelings of compassion and concern, she also impressed upon him to visit her on Coruscant, that she had something of importance to tell him. He sent her the feeling of compassion along with acknowledgement and ended the meditation session. As he walked back to his room to pack a few items and make preparations to leave, he wondered what exactly this was all about.

When he arrived on Coruscant, Luke hurried straight to Leia's home. As he walked down the corridor, he could sense the happy expectation of his sister as she became aware of his presence heading her way. The front door slid open as he got to the entrance. "Hey kid, you finally made it" Han said as he waved him in while holding one of the twins in his arms. " Hi Leia, Han, Karrde." Luke greeted them as he walked in right up to Leia and scooped up the other twin from her, into his arms. Clearly it was as Han said it would be, he thought to himself as he smiled at the baby. Leia wouldn't let go of this whole doppelganger issue and enlisted the aid of Talon Karrde to find some answers.

"I take it this is about the Luke-alikes?" Luke asked.

"Luke-alikes? you mean that wasn't you hunting for krayt dragon pearls with the daughter of that biotech mogul ?" Karrde teased, as he stood to greet Luke. Luke nodded no with a smile as they shook hands.  
"Haven't been dragon hunting in years."

" Talon thinks he may know someone who can explain what's going on." Leia spoke.

"What did you find out?" Luke asked.

"A few months back, I received some intel that Joruus C'baoth might have had more than one Luke clone stashed away in different locations on various planets. So naturally, I sent Mara Jade to see if there was any truth to it. When she returned she said she had taken care of all the clones." Karrde explained.  
" How many did she find? " Luke asked.

"Five."

"Perhaps there were more that you didn't know about." Han said.

"Maybe she isn't finished with the job after all." Leia added.

" Maybe this job is bigger than one person can handle. Even if that one person is Mara Jade." Luke said.

" She's due back here later this evening, maybe you can meet up with her to discuss a course of action." Karrde explained. "Sounds like a plan." Luke said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going. I have some other business to attend to. I'll contact you when Mara checks in. Thanks for the hospitality, Princess, Solo, Skywalker." Karrde said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Bye" they all replied in unison as Karrde left.  
"I'm glad we've got some time before Mara arrives that way you can stay for dinner, visit with the twins." Leia said.

"I'd like that." Luke replied, smiling at the twin grasping his finger.

"Good then its settled. Who wants caf ?" Leia asked.

"Make mine a hot cocoa."

"Remind me to thank Lando for introducing that drink to you." Han remarked sarcastically.

Once Mara checked in, Karrde messaged Luke letting him know she wanted to meet him at the apartment building Karrde kept for his employees who lived on Coruscant. when Luke buzzed the apartment door, he sensed Mara's presence along with a few others, he couldn't quite place. they felt oddly familiar but different some how. She answered the door buzzer with an almost worried look on her face. "Come on in Luke. Have a seat." He wasted no time getting right to the point.

"Karrde informed me about the mission to find the clones. Why didn't you let me know? I might have been able to assist you. Could there be more clones than Karrde's Intel divulged ? Maybe it would explain all the Luke-alike sightings."

"I didn't wanna bring you in on this because I didn't think you would do what needed to be done.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Mara. "

"You're right. I shouldn't have underestimated you or your clones. turns out I didn't have what it takes to finish the job either.

"And that's where all the Luke-alikes come from? You couldn't bring yourself to destroy them."

"I expected the clones to still be in their pods. I didn't expect to find any awake and fully cognizant. I couldn't bring myself to kill them anymore than I could bring myself to obey the last command by destroying you." She explained, as she leaned against the desk. "Unlike Luuke, they haven't been trained by C'Baoth. I didn't sense any darkside energy from them. They found out by mistake who they are clones of and that you were an unwitting donor. The clones are well aware of the law and that, if you so choose, you could have them destroyed. They only want the chance to live and make their donor proud" The others he sensed earlier, must've been the clones. He had to admit he didn't feel any danger or dark force emanating from them. "I would like to meet them and decide for myself." Luke finally said.

"Good cause they would like to meet you too." Mara said as she got up to open a door on the other side of the room. As Luke walked through the entrance he could see the surreal site of multiple versions of himself, or his face, staring back at him. He sensed each clone's distinct personality as they looked upon him with delighted awe as if meeting their father for the first time.

Later, Luke emerged from the room, with the usual calm jedi demeanor on his face that annoyed Mara to no end. "Well, out with it farmboy, what is your verdict?" Mara asked trying not to feel anxious.

" I gotta admit, it is weird to be in a room full of, well, me. But they seem harmless, with good intentions." Luke said as he sat down next to Mara. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mara? Why did I have to find out via holopress? "

"I'm sorry Luke I honestly didn't mean for you to find out like that. I got called away for an urgent mission before I could tell anyone about the clones or figure out what to do with them. They took it upon themselves to start their business without me, thinking I would be impressed by their taking the initiative. They didn't realize the problems it would cause to be seen out and about. The clones hold you in such high regard, they would never want to intentionally cause you any trouble. "

"About that, what exactly is it that they do again?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Oh, they told me. but I wanna hear it again. From you." Kriff, Mara thought to herself, she was hoping to avoid explaining this to Luke by letting the clones tell him about instead.

" They got the idea from one of those holovid stories, you know the one about that planet called Terra or something ? the point is some humanoid needed to make some money during a pandemic so he rented himself out during their romantic holiday

" You mean to say they got the idea from a holoporn?"

"well it seemed like good idea at the time. it was a way to make a living using the knowledge they learned from the holovids they had watched. "

" so there are a bunch of clones with my face going planet to planet, pleasuring random women?"

" the scenarios the ladies pay for are non-sexual in nature. Besides, what two consenting adults do outside of that is none of my business."

Luke placed his hand on his chin with a smirk and to Mara's relief, changed the subject.

"So the Luke-alikes are force sensitive?"

"Yes they are. other then having a force sense, they haven't had any training nor do they seem interested in having any."

" True. but I did give them some training in how to use the force to cloud the minds of those around them when they are out on these dates it will be difficult to recognize them, so people won't tip off the holopress."

" I will have them plan dates that take place somewhere less conspicuous. Maybe add a cloak to their wardrobe." Mara added.

" Karrde said there were five luke-alikes. I only met four. where is the fifth one? Is he out with a client?"

" No, I did track down all five, but one of them didn't survive to full maturation." Mara answered.

"Hmm. They seem very fond of you, especially the one you found first, Marc. He told me he loves you knowing full well you have compassion for another, someone you consider a friend." Luke said.

" What else can you expect after spending all that time locked away, watching nothing but romantic holovids. and porn. Of course he is gonna fall in love with the first female he meets. Its just a crush, it doesn't mean anything. "

" It does to him. I could sense it. The time you two spent together was very special to him."

Mara hoped Marc hadn't let on just what all 'time spent together' detailed. "In no time, he'll meet someone new, and move on." She dismissed it.

"Its fortunate that the clones weren't evil or as they call it, bad. should they give you any trouble don't hesitate to call me, Mara. Don't underestimate my ability to help."

"I'll keep it mind farmboy. And thanks"

"You're welcome. May the force be with you." Luke said as he left out the door.

"And also with you." Mara replied.

Thanks to Luke's training , cloaks, better locales, and from time to time disguises, several months had passed without any more sightings of the Luke-alikes. Little by little the clones got better at running the business on their own with the occasional assist from Mara. If they came across a problem they weren't sure how to handle, they didn't hesitate to seek help from Mara or even Luke sometimes. The clones were very grateful to Mara and Luke for everything they had done to help them, instead of killing them, so they devised a plan to express their appreciation.

When Mara returned to her ship after completing a mission for Karrde. She noticed there was a message from Marc asking if she could to come to Naboo before heading home and help him with a situation. Mara tried to reach him to ask what happened this time, but couldn't get a reply from him or any of the other clones at their apartments. She decided to hurry to Naboo and straighten things out before it caused any trouble. About that same time, Luke received a similar message and was also unable to reach the clones. but he was able to contact Mara.

"Mara I just received a message from Marc saying he needed me to come to Naboo right away. Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. I got the same transmission. I'm enroute there now. Have you been able to reach any of the clones on Coruscant?"

"No, have you?"

"No. Lets meet up at the spaceport when you land, ok?"

"Alright. see you then."

The spaceport was filled with the hustle and bustle of many beings as people from far and wide had descended upon Naboo to celebrate the Festival of Glad Arrival. Luke walked through the crowded spaceport, reaching out through the force searching for Mara. Finally he saw her standing there, from across the crowded expanse. Locks of red hair peaking out of her scarf , green eyes shining, impatiently searching the crowd. Luke thought she never seemed more beautiful. Just at that moment, as if his thought had called to her, she turned to see Luke headed her way. His blue eyes mesmerizing, and those black boots accentuating his stride. Mara pushed down any thoughts about what could be under that cloak if the clones were any indication.  
"Any news from the Luke-alikes?" He asked.

" Marc said to meet him at a lodge up in the lake country and he'd explain once we got there."

"Good lets go." Luke said as they boarded one of the shuttles that takes people up the lake country's lodges. when they arrived at the lodge, they looked for Marc in the lobby but found no sign of him. Not even a trace of him in the force. "Paging Mara Jade. Is there a Mara Jade here?" Mara and Luke gave each other a quick glance and walked up to the welcome desk. "I'm Mara Jade."

"there's an incoming message for you." the clerk said. "Thanks" Mara replied, taking the receiver, holding it up between Luke and herself. "Marc? there better be a friking good reason why you aren't here. Where are you?"

"Surprise!!" Marc exclaimed into the communicator.

"Whaat?!"

"Mara you and Luke have been so nice to us we just want to thank you for all that you two have done for us. So, on behalf and myself and the other Luke-alikes, we would like to present you two the gift of ' The Lovebirds' experience. And we thought it would be better to have the original version escort you, instead of fighting over which one of us would have the honor." Marc explained, sounding so pleased with himself. " Kriff, tell me this is a joke?" Mara asked, mortified.

"No joke." Marc prattled on. "complete with rooms, adjoining of course, in this lodge. so you can stay, as friends, and enjoy the festival and all its activities."

"I appreciate the offer. its a thoughtful gesture, but I really have to get back to Karrde, he is probably wondering where I'm at."

"yeah and I need to get back to the academy." Luke chimed in.

"No worries, Mara. I informed Karrde and he said he had been trying to get you to take some time off anyway. And Luke, Leia said she would ask Master Kelleran Beq if he could sub for you at the academy while you're away."

"I have always wanted to visit the Glad Arrival Festival. I've heard a lot about it. They've gone through so much trouble to show their appreciation." Luke reasoned.  
" but you don't have to if you don't want to." Marc added. "What do you say Mara? "

"I know I don't have to if I don't want to." Mara snapped, frustrated, embarrassed, and flattered that the Luke-alikes would go to such lengths for her. They knew how she felt about Luke but did he? She wasn't exactly ready to admit it to herself yet let along Luke. "Just to be clear, this little excursion we're going on is just a friends, right?"

"Just friends " Luke agreed. "then its settled, Marc. and thanks for thoughtful gift."

"you're welcome. I know you won't regret it. have fun. Goodbye "

you are so gonna pay for this, Marc, Mara thought to herself as the transmission ended. she hoped he could sense through the force all the vexation she was sending his way.

"Here are the codes for entry to your rooms along with an itinerary for the festival's many activities. Enjoy your stay." the clerk spoke.

"Thank you" Luke replied, his farmboy charm already starting to get on her nerves.

"So want do you want to do first?" Luke asked as he scrolled thru the itinerary.

"You mean besides go back to Coruscant and force choke Marc?"

"You can always do that when you get back." Luke joked. "Besides, the clones went to so much trouble to do this for us." Mara just rolled her eyes.

"Lets just follow the crowd in and see where it takes us. C'mon." Luke implored, holding out the crook of his arm for her. 

"The force better be willing this." she answered, linking her arm with his, causing a bright smile on his face. They walked out the lobby and joined the crowd strolling toward the festival grounds. they sauntered along the path which gently sloped up a grassy knoll. when they reached the top, they saw an expansive, panoramic view of the festival with banners, streamers, vendors, dancers, musicians, and all sorts of beings laughing, listening and purchasing. Mara wondered if Marc was trying to make 'lovebirds' out of her and Luke. She could only hope Marc hadn't said anything and Luke wasn't picking up on her thoughts. Then again, he made a point of stressing this was strictly friends only. Jedi groupies were probably more Luke's type anyway. He seemed oblivious anyhow taking in all the sights and good vibes. "Cheer up Mara, this could be fun" Luke said. Mara noticed Luke quicken his pace as they proceeded down the slope toward the entry. Of course, goodie good farmboy would be excited about this.

"I've never really gone to anything like this for fun, usually it was to tail someone or on a mission for Karrde. Never simply to enjoy it." Mara confessed. Once they entered the festivities they were met by greeters. "Welcome to the Festival of Glad Arrival! Were glad you arrived!" they proclaimed in unison as one place a wreath of flowers and leaves on Luke's head while the other placed a beaded unakite necklace upon Mara.

"Thank you" Luke spoke. Mara tried to be civil and not make a snarky face at her greeter. It was a nice necklace. "Look, they've got a funnel cake booth." Luke pointed out, grabbing Mara by the hand practically dragging her to the booth. "mmm, not bad" she remarked after trying a bite of the sweet, fluffy pastry. She in turn lugged Luke across the way to the booth selling blossom wine, purchasing a flask for each of them.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk" Luke teased, as they clinked their flasks together. Mara chuckled, "You wish farmboy". They grabbed a bite to eat at the krayt dragon kabob booth before watching the dance troop perform a traditional folk dance. The performers held hands dancing in a circle, stepping lively to the beat, breaking off into pairs, clasping hands while stepping towards each other and away, then spinning in a circle, the guy twirling the girl out then pulling her back in and lifting her by the waist, up in to the air and placing her back down to switch partners to begin the dance again. The performers did this several times before pulling in members of the audience to join. Luke gladly joined in while Mara reluctantly dragged her feet, each dancing the steps with their partner until the dancers passed them off to each other. With flustered smiles, they looked down at their feet, trying not to step on each other's toes as they copied the dance. Luke's eyes met Mara's as he lifted her in the air. It seemed as if time stood still before he placed her back down. "Excuse me" she said, walking away.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked once he caught up to her. "I guess I got a little dizzy."

"Too much wine perhaps?"

"Yeah sure" She answered, grateful for the excuse.

"Maybe I just need to go for a walk, get some air."

"We could walk along the trail a while."

"Okay"

They hiked along the trail not realizing it would take them to a grassy plain near the base of a large beautiful waterfall. It was breathtaking. Luke felt as if he was being drawn to it even though he couldn't understand why.

"I don't know why but I feel as if the force has called me here." Luke contemplated.

"Yeah I sense it too. Such warmth, fondness, and....compassion."

"It's as if I have some sort of connection to this place."

"Maybe Leia has been here before? Could that be the connection?" Mara asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

Mara walked to the stream that flowed from the waterfall. The water looked so clear and refreshing, the rocks beneath so smooth and round that she couldn't resist putting her hand in, enjoying the feeling of the water flowing. Luke squatted next to her placing his hand in too, as the water bubbled past. "Hey!!" he yelped, as Mara playfully splashed water at his face, laughing gleefully at the result. "Don't try it Luke" she warned as he threatened to splash her back.

"There is no try " he laughed, proceeding to splash her back. Both of them finally stopped when Luke's wreath slid off.

"Oops! sorry about that." She apologized

"That's alright." Luke said.

"I felt kinda silly walking around with it on anyway."

"Why? I thought the look suited you." Mara teased.

"I think it would look better on you." he claimed.

"I doubt it."

"May I ?" he asked.

"Fine" she said removing her scarf as Luke leaned forward to place the wreath on her head.

"Not silly at all." he said, admiring how it accentuated her attractive features. Mara looked away from his gaze, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing.

"Looks like the sun is beginning to set." she stated hoping to change the subject.

" I don't get to watch sunsets as often as I used to." Luke confessed. "Can we stay and watch before we head back to the lodge?"

"Sure" Mara replied. Luke walked a little ways from the stream, took off his cloak and laid it out on the grass. "Let’s have a seat as we watch"

"You're really taking this whole 'lovebirds' experience thing seriously." Mara teased as she sat on his cloak.

"The clones should get their credits worth, after all I am the Luke they sent to escort you." He teased. Mara hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself as she watched the sun set in the sky. It was beautiful. As she adjusted her leg to get more comfortable, she felt the blossom wine flask in a pocket of Luke's cloak under her leg. "Why Luke if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk" she taunted. She could've sworn she heard him thinking 'would I really need to?' through the force.

"I can't believe the Luke-alikes really did this for us." Mara said.

"I can. They take after me in that way."

"What way?" "They care about you."

"When did this come about?"

"When I gave you my father's lightsaber. Why I invited you to come train at the academy. Not only because you're strong in the force and would make a great Jedi. But I was trying to find reasons to see you again."

"I always wondered why you would give me something as special as your father's lightsaber. Considering we'd only recently met and I had wanted to kill you. That or it was an incentive to join the academy."

"I just figured you'd rather work with Karrde."

"I figured Jedi groupies were more to your liking."

"Not really no." Luke explained, gazing ardently into her eyes, her lips. He impressed upon her through the force the idea of them kissing, and then they were kissing, sensing each other's feelings of elation, compassion and desire through the force. It was unlike any kiss they had experienced before. the force making the sensation of it more intense and profound. Finally, they came up for air, touching their foreheads together, giggling with relief at being able to be honest.

"Was this part of the 'Lovebirds experience?" she asked.

"What two consenting adults do outside of that is no else's business, right?" Mara nodded in agreement, kissing him again. So lost in the moment Luke didn't realize he had missed the sun setting behind the mountains.

"we should get back to the lodge before it gets too dark." Luke stated.

"Maybe we should." Mara agreed. They walked along the trail back towards the festival and lodge holding hands the whole way there.

"I'm glad I didn't kill the clones because I have to admit, this was nice. I'm glad I decided to stay."

"I'm glad you stayed too. It was an honor to be the one chosen to escort you to the festival."

"Do me a favor and escort me back to my ship. I need to grab my overnight gear if I'm going to be staying at the lodge."

"Will you really be needing it?"

"Patience farmboy. We'll see. Don't get cocky." Mara said, but Luke heard her state, 'at least not yet' through the force. With a smirk, he looked at Mara but she just stared straight ahead with a cheeky grin on her face as they walked toward the lodge and their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a Valentines day challenge ( which I didn't finish in time) I got the idea from a funny post on facebook which the guy (jokingly) offers to rent himself out for Valentine's Day. I didn't know how I was gonna make it Luke and Mara related until I was inspired, thanks to an evilmouse story about Mara and some Luke clones (Mind the tags). Marc is an original evilmouse character which she graciously let me use. A big shout out to Wookiepedia which helped to fill in some blanks. I figured if they had hot cocoa in the star wars universe why not funnel cakes and unakite too? The song I imagined them dancing to is Slip into Spring from the Riverdance soundtrack.


End file.
